To compose music, a composer may write a score by hand or may use composition software to create the score. When the composer is on the go, however, the composer may find it difficult to compose either by hand or using available composition software. For example, if a composer is composing music for the piano, the composer may find it difficult to compose the music without having the piano on hand. In another example, if a composer is using composition software, the composer may find it difficult to use this software while on the go, since doing so may require use of the composer's home or laptop computer.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a composition device and methods of use, and in particular, a handheld composition device that allows a user to create scores using one or more instrument interfaces.